Beibii Otokonoko
Beibii Otokonoko *ベイビー おとこのこ* is a male student who attends Akademi High. Oc made by LCHoynoski. Appearance Beibii rather takes on a simple appearance with matching gray hair and eyes. He is also seen blushing. Instead of wearing long sleeves and pants, he has a short sleeve and shorts version of the school uniform the player chooses. Persona Beibii has the Lolita persona, meaning if he witnesses a murder, he’ll run and cry in a bathroom stall while cuddling a doll and say, “Save me! I don’t wanna die!” He is a very childish boy, meaning he gets bullied a lot, but since he is cute his reputation is +1. He loves dolls and owns more than 100 of them. He brings one to school but hides it from other guys so he won’t get bullied. Due to his love of dolls he has girls as friends. He has a crush on Rabendā Azami but is too scared to tell her. He is also polysexual meaning he likes girls and boys. Routine At 7:00 he arrives at school to change shoes. Before class he talks to his friends about dolls. During class periods he goes to class 1-1. At lunch he’ll eat alone. During cleaning time he’ll isolate himself from everyone to play with his favorite doll. After school he’ll talk to his friends about dolls again but they’ll bring their dolls this time. At 6:00 he goes home. Trivia * This is LC’s first male Oc. * Beibii is friends with Rabendā but doesn’t tell her his feelings. * Beibii loves animals but eats animal products. * His name means baby boy *first name means baby and last name means boy* * He gets made fun of every Tuesday and Thursday *which during cleaning time there will be a special cutscene* Relationships You can add your own! Canon: * Delinquents and Osoro Shidesu: Fears them heavily and avoids them at all costs to avoid getting abused by them. * The Bullies: Fears them as well and avoids them, on Tuesdays and Thursday, he gets abused by them. Fanon: * Soushou Kegawoshita: Barely knows her but stares at her constantly due to her look similar to him. He gets triggered when people say that she’s his sister. * Rabendā Azami: Has a crush on her, but is afraid to tell her how he feels. He is friends with her but they save their socializing days for Wednesdays. Other: 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' Beibii Otokonoko~! * '''When is your birthday? ' January 14! * 'Your blood type? ' AB+! * '''Please tell us your three sizes? Uwah~? Ok, but I only have 2~! Clothing size XS and shoes size 4.' ' * Tell us about your family composition. ' My dad died 2 months before I was born and my mom is drunk, but she still loves me~! * '''What's your occupation? ' Student and YouTuber. I have 2 million subscribers~! * 'Your favorite food? ' Chips. Uwah~! * 'Favorite animal? ' Snow foxes, their white fur is beautiful! * 'Favorite subject? ' Language arts because it’s the easiest! * 'Dislike subject? ' History is stupid~! I don’t want to know about dead people. * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' Rabendā Azami~! She’s kawaii desu~! Uwah~! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' For me it’s a 50 50. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' No, I hang out with my friends. We love playing dolls~! * 'What's your motto? ' A friend is someone you like and know, a true friend is someone who’s with you no matter what~! * '''Your special skill? I make my own dolls, they turn out so adorable~!' ' * Tell us about your treasure? ' My favorite doll, who I haven’t given a name, was the first doll I received as an infant. I take her everywhere~! * '''Describe yourself in a single word? ' Baby~! Uwah~! * 'Your forte? ' I’m amazing at singing! When I was young, I took chorus. I don’t anymore. * 'Your shortcomings? ' I can’t pay attention~! But for some reason I still get good grades. I just want to play with my dolls~! * 'Places in your memories? ' My favorite memorable place was at a Lantern Festival. We got to paint them and send them flying through the sky! * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Milk~! Uwah~! * 'How good can you swim? ' I can swim in 10 ft deep water at maximum! * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' I got first place with 1 minute! I run faster when I panic. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Dolls~! I love playing with them~! Uwah~! * 'Disliked food? ' Tuna, yuckie! * 'Anything you want most currently? ' More dolls~! * 'Afraid of heights? ' Yes! * 'Dislike thunder? ' Yes! * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Sunny~! It’s so warm and bright~! * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' I buy pencils from a kawaii desu gift shop! My favorite one has this green penguin eating a pickle~! Uwah~! * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Banana muffins and pineapple~! * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Yes, but I don’t mess with them. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' I can play harp, piano, flute and violin! * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Indoor. Internet is life~! Uwah~! * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' I have no sissies! * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' I have an E Phone 11! It has a kawaii desu case and Pop Socket~! * 'How long is your commute to school? ' 10 minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' I have less friends than most and more~! I would rather have a small amount of close friends than a huge amount of regular friends! * 'Your favorite sports? ' I like golf! One time a man raged so hard he hit me in the head with a golf club and I broke my skull. Uwah~! * 'How good can you cook? ' I cook amazing! I make myself sushi and ramen. I don’t care if I’m in the cooking club or not~! * 'Favorite colors? ' White and baby yellow~! * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' No~! * 'How tall are you? ' 156 cm~! * 'Shoe size? ' 4. * 'Your dreams? ' I dream on being on clouds while eating them~! * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' I want to marry Rabendā but I’m scared to confess~! * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' The exception is coffee, either than that, yes. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' I like regular coffee, but bitter coffee is ok! * 'Bed time? ' 10 pm. * 'Wake up time? ' 6 am. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' I use a canopy bed, a really fancy one~! * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? No. But I can!' ' * Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Eat less and burn off calories. That’s why I’m 60 pounds! Uwah~! * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' I like warm stuff! It’s cozy. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Left arm! I write with it~! * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' Rabendā kisses me~! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' I broke my ankle two days ago! Ow. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' I don’t do anthems. * 'What's your favorite flower? ' White roses. * 'What's your favorite saying? ' What good are wings if you don’t have the courage to fly? * 'What's your favorite four kanji phrase? ' なに ? * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Bunnies~! Uwah~! * 'And summer? ' Pool days! * 'What about fall? ' Turkey and pumpkin pie. * 'And then the winter? ' Santa! * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' I’d go to the future~! * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga! * 'What's your allowance? ' ¥1,000 every month. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' I’m childish. * 'What are your hobbies? ' Playing with dolls and my friends~! * 'Tell us your weight. ' 60 pounds! * 'What are you capable of? ' I’m really good with crafting things, like dolls and even plushies! * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' I wear this kawaii desu white onesie that has short sleeves and pants, with little lace at the ends~! It looks like what a baby would wear~! I also wear a breathing mask because I have a hard time breathing~! Uwah~! * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' No. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' End myself before the world can end me! * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' It’s like a normal person’s but with lots of dolls. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' My favorite doll! * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Japanese food! * 'How do you commute to school? ' I usually take the bus. It’s easy! Uwah~! * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' I tuck all my dolls in bed and give them a kiss before I do myself! * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' I take a super quick shower. My fastest time was 2 minutes! * '''Where are you living right now? I live in Buraza town! * What kind of place is it? ' It’s usually very chilly. My neighbors are are either 40 years old or older. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I found this cat whose eyes were frozen opened. I managed to save him and give him to my neighbor! * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My two first best friends died from heart failure! So sad! * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' It depends. I like ones that aren’t too fast or to slow! * 'How's your eyesight? ' 22 for both eyes. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Valentine’s Day! It’s all about love! Uwah~! * 'What job do you have in school? ' I don’t work! * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' Play with dolls! * 'How long do you study every day? ' I only study on Monday and Tuesday! 10 minutes. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' I rely mostly on either Akane Toriyasu or Kokona Haruka for advice. Akane usually helps boost my confidence and Kokona and I can share experiences and how we could deal with them! * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' I play with dolls! Uwah~! * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A girl! I like being a boy, but being a girl wouldn’t matter to me! * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Yes! I follow the rules without realizing them. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' I pack my own special bentos! I’m not telling you what p’s In it because you already know what your average bento would be like. I sometimes even feed my doll. Don’t tell! * 'How many friends do you have? ' 4 so far! * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' I usually detour to my local coffee shop for coffee and a cake pop! * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' No. I’m good. * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? I loved it! It was so fun! Uwah~! Category:LCHoynoski’s OCs Category:OCs Category:Lolita Category:No Club Category:Males Category:Polysexual